


Forever Oakley

by Troyalbert12



Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troyalbert12/pseuds/Troyalbert12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi Wentworth's father is a very important senator from the United States. She has it all, and is indeed a child of privilege.<br/>Recently Lexi's priorities have changed.<br/>Now that Lexi lost her mom and Bert his wife, the invitation from his friends was one way to get away from the never ending atmosphere of grief that constantly surrounded them. Before, Bert worried about his daughter's never ending parting, and now ironically he wished she would be as carefree as that again. Bert brings Lexi to Tuscany with him.<br/>Lexi meets Oakley and instantly there are sparks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters of the unrelated movie. This is purely a fan fiction of Oakley

I stared out the window in front of me, quiet and contemplating. I am very resentful and completely annoyed about this trip.The scenic countryside view is amazing though, I have to admit. The rolling valleys of burnt yellow and green seem to sooth me somehow. 

Maybe it's because of the the burnt foliage. 

The dried up grass from over exposure to the sun with no drink, somehow represents how I have felt these past few months. Once carefree and a sight to behold , now I am nothing but a shell of my former self. Withdrawn and fearful of death, I was frightened that it may come for my dad as well. That's why I agreed to this stupid getaway. I couldn't bear anything to happen to my dear father if I was not with him.

Bert Wentworth, is a Senator for Washington State. My name is Lexi Wentworth and I once was his carefree/fun loving daughter. Now here I am, going on a trip to Tuscany with a bunch of old woman and men, just so I can make sure my Dad is safe. Oy, how the times have changed. 

I look down at my shoulder and play with my waist long,red-streaked hair. I suddenly thought that the wide highlights seem to contrast with the dark brown of my hair very nicely. I noticed the way it glimmered in sun, seeming to mesmerize me. I kept twirling pieces of my hair around my fingers, with my head pressed against the passenger door window in thought. Already I was counting the minutes until I returned to the knowing comfort of the states, where I could get back to the routines of self loathing.

________________

(The meeting)

It was nearly dark when we arrived at the villa, Verena and Charlie's rented abode. The sky was warmed with a hue of pink, indicating good weather for the following day. I followed my dad out of the car and made our way to the trunk, picking up our bags. In minutes the shadows seemed to fall around us and the once remnant of pink light was now replaced with the glow of the moon and stars. Out here there were no city lights or smog to conceal it's beauty. One could really study the constellations of the cosmos here, and instantly thoughts of Galileo played across my mind and I smiled.

"Darling here, don't for forget your carry-on. " Dad said, handing me the bright pink and brown bag. Nodding I grabbed it and quietly thanked him. "Beautiful out here isn't it?" Dad stated. 

Again I nodded in silent agreement. Bert shook is head, clearly annoyed at my lack of response. He was worried about my obvious change in attitude the last few months. I was a horrible disappointing daughter when my mother was alive, in fact the last words I had said to her was that I hated her for not letting me go the the biggest party of the school year. I cared more for my looks, my having fun, my boyfriends, than being a good daughter. When I got back that morning from the forbidden party, I nearly died upon hearing that my lovely mother had passed that night. No, that certainly won't happen again. I had the rest of my life to set it straight and be the type of daughter that my mother would be proud of. 

We rolled our bags along the cobble walkway leading towards the villa. The rented town car and it's driver, slowly made it's decent back through the darkness of the winding country road. I looked behind me and watched the amber from it's tail-lights disappear. Suddenly I felt sad knowing that I truly was stuck here. 

"Coming?" Dad asked looking at me worriedly. "Don't worry honey, the vacation won't be that long." He said as if reading my thoughts. Again I nodded, accepting his reassurances. 

As we neared the stone villa, the sounds of faint music and laughter cascaded the gardens near the pool. The shadowy figures were hard to make out, but clearly there were younger adults here. My eyebrows raised in surprise as I looked at my father. Bert shrugged and smiled, "I guess they had brought their children. That's nice dear, now you can socialize too. " I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help but feel a little relieved that I could have someone to talk to. Looking back at the shadowy figures, I could distinguish what appeared to be a little group that consisted of a girl and 3 guys. Suddenly the group quieted, finally noticing our presence. The girl of the group made her way towards my father and I. 

"Hello Badge, so nice to see you after all these years..my you have grown." Dad said as he hugged the girl briefly. " Badge this here is my daughter Lexi. She decided to come with me after all." Badge's glassy hazed eyes quickly gave me a once over before she leaned in to give me a hug as well. I stiffly accepted her greeting and could smell the odor of alcohol on her breath, during our brief embrace. 

"Sorry my Mum and Charlie is not here to receive you Bert. But Mum was really under the weather today and retired early to bed, and Charlie is looking after her."

"Oh my, nothing serious I hope." Dad said looking at Badge, with a concerned tone.

"No no..nothing like that... just a little cold, she is on the mend now. But she does tend to tire easily, due to the cold meds." Dad nodded accepting her answer. 

"Well that is good, I'm glad its not serious. Well we'll go and settle ourselves in our rooms. I think I will retire as well, jet lag and all."

"Of course Bert, no worries...Your rooms are on the 2nd floor at the end of the hall. The doors are open and bed should be turned down by the housekeeper already." Badge then looked at me expectingly and said, "Come by the pool after you get settled and meet my brothers and cousin yeah?"

I responded with a smile and said, " Of course, I will see you soon." Looking pleased, Badge nodded and returned to the little group. The guys were seemingly quiet and mumbled to Badge as she approached. I could see Badge nodding her head and then the loud conversations continued again, as if there were no prior interruption. 

________________

I said good night to my dad and made my way to my room. It was quaint and tuscany-esk in design. It smelled like clean linens and fresh air. I looked at the window and admired how the sheer curtain blew out the window as if in a dance led by the breeze of wind. Smiling, I stepped in my room to unpack. Once I was all sorted, I went into my private bathroom and splashed water upon my face and brushed my hair in an attempt to refresh myself after such long travels. I should be tired, but the anticipation of meeting new people had excitement flooding through my veins. Feeling disappointed in myself, I made a quick promise to behave and monitor my actions. I will not be that girl again....but it would be rude of me to not accept an invite.

Looking in the mirror one last time, I noticed how disheveled my clothes were. Deciding to change my outfit I also opted to re-apply my makeup. Finally feeling presentable, I quickly made my way to the pool.

_________

As I made my way to the shadowed figures, Badge jumped up and walked up to me seeming excited. Quickly she roped her arm in mine and then proceeded to pull me towards the bench she was perviously sitting on. I was so surprised by her familiarity with me, that I hadn't really noticed the others when I sat down. 

"Lexi, these are my brothers Jack and Archie, and my dear cousin Oakley." Badge said as she leaned over to grab the joint from Oakley's out stretched hand. I stared at the thin white roach and dread immediately filled in the pit of my stomach. This trip was becoming worse by the second. Old feelings of my partying days started to invade my thoughts, and at that moment I wanted a toke more than anything. I briefly closed my eyes to gather my convictions and then concentrated on making acquaintances rather than dwell on the welcoming scent of weed that invaded my nose. 

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said looking at the boys, but stopping at Oakley. I finally noticed how alarmingly beautiful he was, with his golden curls and sharp face, bright smile. Great fucking eyes...oh my. 

"American I hear." Oakley said.

Quickly, I caught his eye and he gave me a dishevelling smile as he exhaled a puff and passed the joint back to Badge. I felt my knees go week and was thankful that I was already sitting down.

"Yes American, My dad and Charlie are old college buds. Charlie went to school at Harvard, where he and my dad had met. They always kept in contact through the years. " I replied.

"Cool. " Oakley said as he accepted the joint back from Badge again. Before he brought it to his lips he held it out to me. I stared at it very longingly but shook my head rejecting the offer. 

"You sure you don't want any Lexi? You seem like you really do..." Oakley perceptively stated. I looked up at those bright blues and again I felt week in the knees . He smiled deviously at me, knowing that his looks effected me. Shaking my head again, he shrugged his shoulders and took another puff himself before passing it along to the others. 

"Do you at least drink Lexi?" Jack asked me concerned over my squareness. 

"Yes I do...or at least I did. But not so much anymore. Its truly been a while... I have a glass of wine with dinner sometimes." I countered. Jack nodded and tried to be genuinely interested, but I knew he was ready to indulge his attentions on matters much more entertaining than listening to my lame ass non- existent fun.

"Well we were all going to play a drinking game with wine. Come play with us...we will have food at the table as well, so you can pretend that you are having dinner. " Oakley suggested. I nodded accepting his logic. 

"Good than, it's settled. Lexi will play the wine game with us. You can be my partner." Oakley stated 

I agreed again, and then soon found myself following the group to the wine cellar where there was a round poker table set in the middle of the room. Badge turned on the little radio that was hanging on the cement wall just below the ceiling. The sound was a little tinny but it filled the disturbing silence of the concrete walls nicely. 

Soon I watched Oakley pat the seat next to him, indicting for me to sit. 

"And now the fun will begin." Oakley said charmingly, clearly excited about the game. My heart skipped a little, being so close to him. Quickly, I smiled in response to Oakley's invite and sat down next to him.

"Would you be so kind to explain the rules Badge" Oakley asked his cousin while looking intently at me. Clearly my closeness had effected him as well. The flirty look in his eyes made me blush. I looked away from his intense stare and focused on Badge.

"Well first everyone pours a glass of wine. Pick your preferences first, red or white." She said quickly un-popping the cork of an aged- red wine, and then poured herself a glass. Badge paused momentarily to take a sip. "Once your poison is chosen," she continued, "we each get a card with one our own names written on it. With whomever's name you pick, will end up being your focus for the entire game. It will be your obligation to get that person drunk while maintaining as much sobriety that can be helped. Each person's objective is to stay in the game as long as you can, by staying a fraction more sober than your game focus. The last person standing clearly wins.

"Now once you are assigned a name, we will discuss several topics throughout the night. Within those topics, each person will try to cleverly insert a secret word agreed to at the beginning of the game, during each discussion. Whenever you say that word in a sentence to your game focus, the other person must take a drink...do you get the picture?" Badge asked. 

I nodded my head in agreement, while Oakley handed everyone an index card and a maker.

______________


	2. Chapter 2

Each time Oakley reached for the wine bottle to pour himself a glass of red wine, he would brush his arms next to mine seemingly on purpose. The first time he did it, I looked at him with a smile thinking it was by accident. Yet the returned intense stare of his eyes told me different. Oakley was extremely interested in me and was engaging in physical flirtation. The same way a girl would flip her hair and laugh, Oakley was trying to encourage me, claiming interest. He was clearly attracted to me, and I was completely elated. I had enough boyfriends to know the signs, and I was extremely interested in reciprocating the flirtation. I definitely became self involved in all things Oakley. His rolled up sleeves, showing the sleek yet masculinity of his wrists. His breathy laugh, as he exhaled that cigarette. Those beautiful lips and his outgoing personality, not to mention those fucking amazing baby blues! He already had me hook line and sinker and I was dangerously close to returning to old habits because of him. I would hate myself in the morning, but that seemed like a lifetime away from this moment. Right now, all that I cared about was him.   
I ate, and I drank- only after a few sips I was already buzzed. My system was not used to the intake of alcohol as it once was. I played smart though and was able to stay more sober than Oakley. With each glass he seemed to inch closer and closer to me. The last glass left the one side of his body completely touching mine. I could smell his hair and his soap. It was so appealing I wanted to crawl up and bath in it myself.   
"So how long have you lived in Washington?" Oakley asked while lighting another cigarette.   
"I lived in Washington for a total of 19 years, so all my life basically"  
"Nice, so do you ever play summer sports?" Oakley asked now flicking an ash into the ashtray on the table between us.  
"I used to, not so much anymore though. I do enjoy watching the olympics, getting my fill of the sports that I have no time to play anymore."  
"HA YOU SAID OLYMPICS!!! DRINK UP!" Oakley blared.  
"Startled at his reaction, I laughed and poured another glass. I was at only my second when Oakley was on his fourth.  
I was starting to lose all inhibitions now and suddenly missed the warmth of a boyfriend. I began to stare at his lips and longed for them on mine. Oakley seemed to catch my lingering look and leaned towards me only a fraction to touch my lips with his. Turning his body so that he was completely facing me now, he took my chin in his hand and angled my head so that he could kiss me properly. He licked my lips and I parted them for him. He wasted no time in exploring my mouth and I became liquid in his arms. Quickly realizing what we were doing, I briefly regained my senses and broke off the kiss. Oakley quietly laughed and doubted the cigarette he was holding between the fingers of the opposite hand that was still on my chin.   
Looking around nervously I realized we were alone, something that Oakley obviously already had known.  
Maybe he didn't and maybe he didn't care. That was hot. The rebellious streak always got me.  
Satisfied that we were not being ogled by a table full of people, I turned back towards him and put my arms around his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him again.  
______________

10 minutes later we were hot and heavy and I was straddling his lap. One of his hands had ended up my shirt while rubbing one my nipples with his thumb. His other hand was on my ass steadying me so I wouldn't fall off. I was rocking back and forth so hard that I could of landed backwards on the floor if he didn't provide the extra stability to support me. Meanwhile, one of my hands had made its way down his pants while stroking his very hard and very impressive shaft. Yet my other hand was buried in the locks of his hair.   
Oakley left my lips to kiss my neck and breath in my ear.   
"I want you so bad, fuuuuck you feel so good. Come back to my room with me. I want this, I need this."  
"I shouldn't…I really should not, not so soon…we just met Oakley", I stated.  
"Who cares about that, You want to I know you do…listen, lets role a joint and smoke it. It'll make you feel more relaxed. You want this, I want this, It's inevitable really. Whether next week or now, it won't change. It will be just delayed gratification."  
At that moment I could not argue the logic of his reasoning, and I agreed.   
_____________


End file.
